Yumemiru Fifteen
|Popisek2 = |typ = Singl |umělec = S/mileage |album = Warugaki ① |vydáno = 26. Květen 2010 2. Červen 2010 (Singl V) 6. Červen 2010 (Event V) 18. Červen 2010 (Remix) |žánr = J-Pop |formát = CD Singl, CD+DVD, Singl V, Event V |délka = 11:14 |společnost = hachama |producent = Tsunku |Minulý = Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! 4. Indie Singl (2009) |Další = ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! 2. Major Singl (2010) }} Yumemiru Fifteen (夢見る 15歳; Zasněná patnáctiletá) je 1. hlavní singl skupiny S/mileage vydaný pod společností hachama 26.5.2010. Seznam skladeb thumb|right|220 px|S/mileage - Yumemiru Fifteen (MV) CD #Yumemiru Fifteen #Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou (サンキュ!クレームブリュレの友情; Díky! Crème Brûlée přátelství) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Instrumental) Limitovaná Edice A DVD #Yumemiru Fifteen (Dance Shot Ver.) Limitovaná Edice B DVD #Yumemiru Fifteen (Another Ver.) Singl V #Yumemiru Fifteen #Yumemiru Fifteen (Close-up Ver.) #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Tvorba videa) Event V #Yumemiru Fifteen (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Maeda Yuuka Close-up Ver.) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Ogawa Saki Close-up Ver.) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Wada Ayaka Dance Shot Ver.) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Maeda Yuuka Dance Shot Ver.) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Fukuda Kanon Dance Shot Ver.) #Yumemiru Fifteen (Ogawa Saki Dance Shot Ver.) Remix #Yumemiru Fifteen (PAX JAPONICA GROOVE REMIX) (夢見る 15歳 (PAX JAPONICA GROOVE REMIX)) Účinkující členky *Wada Ayaka *Maeda Yuuka *Fukuda Kanon *Ogawa Saki TV vystoupení ;Yumemiru Fifteen *2010.05.22 MelodiX *2010.05.22 Music on Saturday (footage of Odaiba Golden Week performance) *2010.05.23 BJ League (footage of performance at Ariake Colosseum for a Basketball game) *2010.05.28 WEST WIND *2010.05.30 MUSIC JAPAN *2012.12.24 M-on! Special Live Girlpop (footage of performance at Girlpop TV's Live Girl Pop Vol. 1 Colorful) *2014.08.02 Tokyo Idol Festival 2014 Koncertní vystoupení ;Yumemiru Fifteen *Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ *S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odottemita!!~ Live in Heaven - Okai Chisato *℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ *"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Nomura Minami *S/mileage 2nd Original Album "2 Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ (část medley) *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ Sato Masaki, Tamura Meimi, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari *S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ ;Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ *S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" Informace #Yumemiru Fifteen #*Text, Hudba: Tsunku #*Aranžování, Programování: Hirata Shoichiro #*Sbor: CHINO #Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou #*Text: Miura Yoshiko #*Hudba: Tsunku #*Aranžování, Programování, Kytara: Takahashi Yuichi #*Sbor: CHINO Pozice v hitparádě Oricon Singl Celkem: 24 936 kopií Singl V Celkem: 2 546 kopií Další videa Smileage - Yumemiru Fifteen (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. Smileage - Yumemiru Fifteen (MV) (Another Ver.)|Another Ver. Smileage - Yumemiru Fifteen (MV) (Close-up Ver.)|Close-up Ver. Smileage - Yumemiru Fifteen (MV) (Web Mix Ver.)|Web Mix Ver. Smileage - Yumemiru Fifteen (MV) (Wada Ayaka Dance Shot Ver.)|Wada Ayaka Dance Shot Ver. Smileage - Yumemiru Fifteen (MV) (Fukuda Kanon Dance Shot Ver.)|Fukuda Kanon Dance Shot Ver. Smileage - Yumemiru Fifteen (MV) (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.)|Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver. Smileage - Yumemiru Fifteen (MV) (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.)|Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver. Odkazy *Diskografie **Singl: S/mileage (archivovány), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archivováno), Tsunku.net **Singl V: S/mileage (archivovány), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archivováno) **Event V: S/mileage (archivovány) **Remix: S/mileage (archivovány) *Wikipedia: japonsky *Texty: Yumemiru Fifteen, Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou Pozn: "Crème Brûlée" je druh dezertu Kategorie:Singly ANGERME Kategorie:Singly z roku 2010‏‎ Kategorie:Sestava 4 členek Category:DVD ANGERME Kategorie:DVD z roku 2010 da:Yumemiru Fifteen de:Yumemiru Fifteen en:Yumemiru Fifteen es:Yumemiru Fifteen fr:Yumemiru Fifteen it:Yumemiru Fifteen ja:夢見る 15歳